World Gen
by MortumUmbrus
Summary: 4 teens, a Guide, and not knowing what the hell they're doing? Sound like everyone's first Terraria world right? Well, in collaboration with dart0808 and his sister, we delve into the adventures of 4 players; from the first slime kill with that butter knife of a copper sword, to ultimate fight with the Moon Lord himself. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: World Gen


To say Zachary was having a confusing day was like saying the ocean made a nice swimming pool, which is to say it was neither accurate, or an appreciation of the magnitude of inaccuracy. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep, and then voila, waking up in this...this...wait, where the hell _was_ he? Looking around, as best he could with an aching neck, he found himself in the middle of a large wooded area. The sun beat down on him with its bright rays, worsening what he felt as a rather severe sunburn on his neck. Trying to scramble for some sort of shade under the trees, he tripped on an unknown metal _something_ , and elegantly fell flat on his face. His situation was improving rapidly, truly. Rubbing the dirt and sand off his face, he turned to look at the object which he'd tripped over, seeing a small copper sword. In addition to this there was an axe and pickaxe laying haphazardly on the ground.

"What the hell?" He muttered, picking up the copper objects one at a time.

He held the sword in his hands a little longer. For some odd reason he didn't really like it very much. He had always been much more of a bow kind of dude; maybe a nice rifle on occasion, but never a sword. They were too _personal_ when fighting; too many mistakes and you'd end up a human-kebab. Not that there was ever really any need to use any weapons, as generally a high school student (Hopefully) never had any reason to stab people with a sword. However, being lost in an unknown wilderness could be a _great_ reason.

Of course, it was hardly under usual circumstances.

Suddenly, shouting emerged from the shrubbery to his left! Zachary spun towards the noise, holding up the sword. He wasn't really sure what a teen who favored long range could do seeing as his sword was basically nothing more than a glorified butter knife, but he slowly walked forward. Fortunately, he didn't have to go far as the source of the noise graciously decided to run into him full throttle.

"Ow!" a girl's voice said, sounding very surprised. She had long dark brown hair, and wore much the same style as him; A purple t-shirt over black yoga pants, and was barefoot. She looked to be about fourteen or fifteen. A boy wearing a brown trench coat, grey shirt, black leather boots and bluejeans of about the same age trailed behind her resignedly.

"Watch where you're going, you idiot!" said the girl, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at him. The other boy responded a bit more cautiously, slowly drawing his sword and twirling it from the hilt in what vaguely represented a fencing dueler's twirl. His sword looked a _lot_ sharper than Zachary's.

That didn't make him feel a whole lot better. It wasn't as if he had the better weapon, and to top it off he was pretty sure using the sword as some form of improvised spear would be idiotic beyond belief. And to defeat someone who was obviously trained, he knew he needed the advantage.

That advantage was definitely _not_ his weapon.

Fortunately, before he could complicate it further, the girl stepped in between them.

"What…" she said in a dangerous voice, "do you fools think you're doing?"

Zach blinked a few times before answering.

"Um...we were about to fight...I guess?"

This proved to be the wrong answer for her, as she swelled up like some kind of bird about to release all of its rage. The boy, having seen his sister get like this before, did the smart thing; he hid.

Unfortunately, Zach didn't seem to take the hint.

"You… you…" she stuttered, before composing herself. "YOU ABSOLUTE BUNCH OF FOOLISH… FOOLS! OF ALL THE IMBECILIC PEOPLE I COULD GET DROPPED INTO A WORLD WITH, I GET THE TWO MOST IMBECILIC OF THEM ALL! I GET RIPPED FROM MY BEDROOM-Which was very nice and cozy, mind you-AND THE TWO PEOPLE, _BOYS_ NO LESS, WHO ARE IN HERE WITH ME ARE SQUARING OFF TO KILL EACH OTHER AT SIGHT!" She took a deep breath. "ALL YOU BOYS THINK ABOUT IS US GIRLS AND FIGHTING! WHY CAN'T YOU LOT JUST GROW UP, SHUT UP, AND... Um... Be more mature!" She didn't seem to be kidding

Zach wasn't sure whether to feel completely terrified or extremely confused. In the 15 minutes or so that he'd ever interacted with members of the opposite sex, it was usually to tell him to piss off, never really...yelling at him. He discovered that it was a horrifying, shameful experience. Zach decided it was probably a good idea to put down the sword.

He put it down, and all her anger seemed to evaporate.

"Oh… well, then." she said confusedly. The boy came out of the woods, perhaps sensing it was over. He then extended his hand to Zach.

"My name's Dart. Sorry 'bout that… I didn't expect… well, I didn't think trusting anything that seems human would be a good idea."

"And I'm Andr!" said the girl happily. "If you try to take my hand, or touch me in any way I don't like, I'll rip your throat out and feed it to one of the slimes!"

Her tone didn't exactly fit her statement, (Happy in the face of threatening to kill someone), but nonetheless...

"Duly noted..." Running the hell away was looking like a better and better option at the moment.

Given the options, though, he'd prefer to be with someone else in a completely foreign world, even if that someone was a sword boy who looked like he wanted to eviscerate him and an insane barefoot girl who threatened to rip his throat out.

At least they'd be good in a fight… as long as it wasn't against him.

"Well, this is nice, meeting up, not killing each other, but I feel like there's something I'm forgetting... what was it... oh yeah! WHERE IN THE NAME OF HELL ARE WE!?"

"Well, don't ask us!" said Andr indignantly. "It's not like _we_ know!"

"But…" said another voice, a guy by the sound of it, "I do!"

Dart's reactions were remarkably quick; As whoever it was came out of the foliage, Dart scooped their legs out from under them and flipped his sword upside down, stopping the point barely an inch from the person's chest. Had he continued the motion, whoever it was would have been impaled directly through his heart and left lung.

A blondish haired guy with a green shirt, blue jeans and brown shoes lifted his hands slowly in surrender. A small wooden bow was slung across his back, along with a small quiver of arrows. Zack noted the arrows with a look a bit above completely desperate in his eyes.

"Oh, don't look like that…" said Andr, noting the look. "We'll get you some soon enough…" She muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'boys and their toys'.

The mystery guy nervously looked up at the sword.

"H-hey now, there's no need for... stabbing anyone, is there?"

Dart blinked and withdrew his blade, albeit a little more slowly than he might have.

"There now, see, was that so hard?" The man smiled nervously, still eyeing the blade with apprehension. Dart eyed him suspiciously in turn before putting his blade in the ground.

"Oh, don't do that!" said the man worriedly, eyeing the sword. "The moisture from the dew will cause it to rust! That would be bad!"

"Alright," said Dart, hefting the sword up again and pointing it at the man's throat. "Who are you, what are you, and where are we?"

"Oooohhh, simple 1-2-3s, hmm? Good, better than the others," he muttered to himself. "First, I'm Adam, I'm your guide to the lands of Terraria, and you are in… wait, I already said that, didn't I? Terraria!" He did a little jig, to Andr's apparent amusement, as she giggled hysterically. "Lovely place, really. Full of flowers, butterflies, evil, and large dog-men. Really, the dog men are the best. Sweethearts, the lot of them. Gnaw on your arm a little, maybe rip it off and beat you over the head with it, but they're sweethearts, don't let them fool you."

It occurred to Zach that this poor 'Guide' was insane.

Everybody stared at him, Dart gripping his sword, Zach slowly backing away, and Andr getting a slow grin across her face.

"I like him!" Andr squealed, hugging Adam like a little lost puppy. "Can we keep him?"

Dart facepalmed as Zach blinked confusedly, and Adam looked completely indifferent, as if he hadn't just said something completely insane and wasn't being hugged by a pretty girl.

"So… what are we supposed to do?" Dart asked Zach, but Adam interjected. "We need to chop down some trees and build a shelter!" he said enthusiastically. "By we, of course, I mean _you_. So, you should probably start chopping."

"Woah, woah, slow down." Dart said. "First off, I was asking Zach, not you. Secondly, we just _met_ you. What gives you the apparent right to give us things to do?"

Adam stared at him. "But… I'm the Guide!"

Dart facepalmed, but Andr cut in. "Right, what was it you wanted us to do?"

"Houses!" said Adam happily. "It would probably benefit you quite a bit if you cut down some trees and built a house, given that bad things come out at night!"

"What sort of bad things?"

"Oh, all sorts!" said Adam, still with his manic grin on his face. "Zombies, demon eyes, sometimes demons-all good fun!"

Andr laughed and clapped for some reason while Dart and Zach stared at him incredulously. Zach swallowed.

"So… that's what these are for?" He asked, picking up his discarded axe from the ground.

"Yep!" said Adam, grinning. "You'll need these, too!" He holds out four little velvet bags. Dart and Andr exchange glances before taking one each. Zachary stares at them before taking his.

"I'll be over here if you need anything!" says Adam. He sits on the edges of the clearing.

They start chopping.

* * *

 **AN-Dart**

 **Hey guys! What's up? I'm doing a Terraria Collab, as I'm sure you've figured out by now, with MasterOfDarkness. He's a cool guy, we skyped, he's boss, etc, etc. He's not taking over my story writing career, so there WILL still be updates for my other fanfics.**

 **Probably.**

 **Anyway, yeah… um… REVIEW!**

 **Now, for MOD's AN...**

 **WAIT YOU'RE PUSHING THIS ON ME!?**

 **UM...UH...CHEESE PUFFS!**

 ***Poofs away***

 **Leo: Um...what the fuck?**


End file.
